


机长，请不要在驾驶室里乱搞

by cross_bones



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Sex Change
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: 刷子性转，BG，NC-17※飞行期间飞行员离开座位是违规操作，不要学





	机长，请不要在驾驶室里乱搞

　　值班中最后一次巡视客舱之后，迪尔姆德回到工作间，给自己倒了杯水喝。夜间航班的好处在于多数乘客都在睡觉，比较轻松，被借机骚扰的次数也会减少——当然不是没有，迪尔姆德叹了口气。  
　　有乘客按铃，一旁的阿尔托利亚拦住了正要出去的迪尔姆德：“接下来换我值班，你去休息吧。”  
　　“我之后不是切嗣吗？”  
　　“那家伙把自己关在卫生间，说是闹肚子了。嘁，真是不可靠的家伙。”  
　　看着阿尔托利亚撇嘴走了出去，迪尔姆德不禁笑了笑。正想回到休息室，内线电话亮了起来。她接起电话，只听那边说了一句“咖啡”就挂断了。  
　　早知道就由自己去乘客那里，让阿尔托利亚送咖啡到驾驶室去好了，迪尔姆德想。

　　当迪尔姆德端着热气腾腾的咖啡和点心走进驾驶室时，只看到吉尔伽美什坐在机长的位置上，颇为悠闲地将双手枕在脑后，看着前面窗外漆黑一片的夜空。  
　　“副机长去哪里了？”  
　　“厕所。”吉尔伽美什拿掉耳机，伸着懒腰站起身来，从迪尔姆德手中的托盘上端起一杯咖啡，又补充道：“不过他大概一时半会儿回不来了吧，谁让卫宫切嗣调到我们组来了呢。”  
　　我听说是你把他调来的来着——迪尔姆德放下托盘，刚想这样说，突然明白了他这句话中隐含的意思。她难以置信地站直身体，看到吉尔伽美什一边喝着咖啡一边眯起眼睛饶有兴趣地观察着自己的反应——现在可是飞行中就算是自动驾驶也不能擅离职守你们两个能不能靠谱一点你作为机长难道就不能管管他吗好几百条人命可都攥在你们手里——这些话在心中转了几转，结果没有说出口。  
　　吉尔伽美什和言峰绮礼好歹也是相当优秀的驾驶员，该做什么不该做什么他们清楚得很，当然遵守就是另一回事了。说不定绮礼跑去找切嗣还是吉尔伽美什教唆的呢——迪尔姆德抄起手臂瞪着挑衅一般地看着自己的吉尔伽美什，果然还是应该让阿尔托利亚送咖啡来，她大概能毫不犹豫地泼他一脸吧。  
　　吉尔伽美什放下杯子，向前一步，站到了迪尔姆德身前；如果他现在低下头的话甚至可以亲到她的嘴唇，可是迪尔姆德没动。  
　　“机长，请你回到座位上去。”她说，金色的眸子毫不退让地注视着那双红色的眼睛。  
　　“急什么？”吉尔伽美什向她伸出手。  
　　终于产生了危机感的迪尔姆德猛地后退着与他拉开距离，退到了几步之外的门边，她转身想要开门离开，吉尔伽美什却一手拍在了门上，把她禁锢在自己身前。  
　　“既然副机长有一段时间不能回来，那么我们也找些事情做好了。”吉尔伽美什贴近她的耳边说道，故意吹着气，让她散落在发髻外的几绺碎发拂在她的耳廓上，然后满意地看着那贝壳般的耳朵红了起来。  
　　“我，我还要值班……”  
　　“你的值班时间已经过了吧。”吉尔伽美什说着，一只手滑过她纤细的腰，然后抓住她让她转了个身，把她抵在了门上。  
　　吉尔伽美什贴近了她，迪尔姆德有些慌张地偏开了头，反倒让吉尔伽美什有机可乘。他低下头，把脸埋进她的颈间，同时伸手拽下她的帽子，别住头发的发卡随着帽子一起掉在了地上，她那一头微卷的黑色长发散落下来。  
　　脖子一侧传来湿润温热的触感，迪尔姆德打了个冷战：“你……你该不会是想……”  
　　“嗯？”吉尔伽美什舔吻着她脖子上细腻的皮肤，刻意压低了声线：“你觉得我想怎么样？说出来啊。”  
　　那略带沙哑的低沉嗓音和伸进头发轻轻抓抚着的手指令迪尔姆德感到头皮一阵酥麻，插在她头发中的那只手掌心向上，将发丝夹在指缝之间滑下发梢，然后解开了她制服外套的扣子，把衬衫从短裙中拉了出来。  
　　迪尔姆德拽住他的袖子想把他的手拉开：“不行！不能在这里！”  
　　“那就是别的地方可以？既然别的地方可以这里又有什么不一样的。”  
　　这是什么逻辑？现在可是工作中，这里是驾驶室啊！开你的飞机去好吗？  
　　好像不想再从迪尔姆德的口中听到拒绝的话似的，吉尔伽美什吻上她的嘴唇。不粗暴，可也不算温柔，他的舌头强势地探进她的口腔，卷起她的舌尖吮吸，几乎不给她喘息的空隙。那只手又伸进了她的衬衫下摆，绕到背后去，摸索着解开了内衣的扣子，然后握住她高耸的乳房，拇指轻轻蹭着她的乳头，粉嫩的尖端很快挺立起来。  
　　他放开了她的嘴唇。迪尔姆德大口呼吸着，因为缺氧而有些眩晕，双颊潮红地低头靠在了吉尔伽美什的肩膀上。吉尔伽美什任她靠着自己，揉弄着她的乳房的那只手再次伸向她的后背，沿着脊柱滑下，揽住了她的腰，另一只手却隔着衬衫用指甲轻轻刮过另一边的乳头，令她全身掠过一阵战栗。迪尔姆德想要逃开一般后仰身体，背脊重新贴在了门上，但因为他还抱着她的腰，无法再拉开更大的距离。  
　　驾驶室中黄色的灯光下，迪尔姆德仰起头，金色的眼睛中泛着一层水光，有些迷茫、有些愤怒、又有些委屈地看着他。  
　　在这种情景下哭泣和愤怒算是一道风景，可吉尔伽美什从来不愿见到她委屈的神情。他弯下腰，有些恶意地隔着薄薄的衣料将她挺立的乳头含在口中，那层布被唾液润湿，轻易地就能用舌尖勾勒出其下凸起的形状。他用牙齿轻轻噬咬，迪尔姆德用手背堵住了险些发出的轻声呻吟。  
　　吉尔伽美什的膝盖挤进她的双腿之间，左手抚过她臀部的曲线，抓住她的大腿拉向自己。迪尔姆德靠在门上向下滑了一点儿，又站稳了；吉尔伽美什的手托着她的膝弯，她的大腿内侧蹭过他的腿，隔着丝袜和西裤，这种隔靴搔痒般的感觉更加令人情难自禁。  
　　吉尔伽美什的手伸进她的裙摆，然后将裙摆拉高，手掌若即若离地轻抚着她的大腿内侧，这样的撩拨令她大腿根处的肌肉绷紧，他从她的胸前抬起头，见她紧闭着眼睛，咬着嘴唇，便凑过去亲吻了她右边的眼睑和眼角的泪痣，然后听到了她小声的呜咽。  
　　“衣服……”  
　　“你总带了换洗的制服吧。”  
　　“可是等一下我怎么出去？”  
　　“就这样走出去又不会怎么样。”  
　　这男人的思维真是无法理解。迪尔姆德偏过头去，闭上了眼睛。自己怎么就和他发展到这一步了呢？

　　迪尔姆德第一次见到吉尔伽美什是在她工作的头等舱里。吉尔伽美什先是追问她的名字，之后又跟着她到工作间里说“做我的女人吧”。她以为这不过又是一次普通的骚扰，后来却发现吉尔伽美什竟然是她所供职的这间航空公司的所有人。再次拒绝了他之后她一度担心自己会被炒鱿鱼，可事实证明了吉尔伽美什不是那么没气度的男人——当然他接下来的追求方式也不是普通人的做法——他没有送花、送礼物、约会、一起吃饭和甜言蜜语，而是自己跑来当了机长，迪尔姆德真怀疑他的客机驾驶执照是哪儿来的。他们一起工作，一起在世界各地的航线上来回飞行，休息时吉尔伽美什也会与机组成员一起去吃饭、聚会，倒也像个普通的、不太好相处的同事，他本人就好像是认真地在玩一个游戏一般乐在其中。  
　　他们不是情侣，迪尔姆德一直没有再对他的追求做出回应，可他却把她默认成自己的女人，虽然赶跑了一大批讨厌的追求者，但是仍然令迪尔姆德相当困扰。至于他们之间是怎么变成了这种说不清道不明的关系——在一次公司的圣诞聚会上，大家都兴奋过了头，酒量不太好的迪尔姆德多喝了几杯香槟，危机意识被抛到了九霄云外，和吉尔伽美什勾肩搭背互称哥们儿然后不知道怎么就滚上了床……真是蠢到连她自己都不想回忆。  
　　  
　　吉尔伽美什在迪尔姆德的大腿内侧不轻不重地掐了一下，把她的思绪拉了回来。她抓住了他的衣袖，想把他从自己身上拉开，但他的手向裙下更深处探去，手指触到了隐秘的地方，隔着丝袜和内裤用指腹抚摸着。迪尔姆德吃了一惊，随着他的动作，她的呼吸和心跳开始加速和混乱，两手更加用力地胡乱推着他的胳膊和身体。  
　　“不想要？你这里都已经湿了。”吉尔伽美什又在她耳边低语，手指隔着濡湿的布料在那条缝隙中间来回滑动。然后他挣开了她紧紧攥住自己胳膊的手指，握住她的手拉向自己腿间。迪尔姆德被自己摸到的某个涨硬的东西吓了一跳，抽回了手，满面通红地向一旁撇过头去。  
　　吉尔伽美什拉下她的丝袜和内裤，抬起她的一条腿，把它们从上面褪下来。然后解开自己的腰带，将身体与她贴合在一起，挺立滚烫的性器在她的腿间磨蹭，碰触着那湿润的地方，用指背滑过她光滑的小腹，滑上腰线，然后重新握住她的乳房，轻轻揉捏。  
　　事到如今已经无法停止，身体深处升腾而起的渴望在他的碰触之下愈加强烈，迪尔姆德原本想拒绝他的手在这时反而圈上了他的脖子，在大脑中仍保有理智的一个小小声音在斥责自己真是疯了。  
　　吉尔伽美什的双手覆在她的臀瓣上，将她的身体猛地抬起，迪尔姆德在惊慌之中用腿夹住了他的腰。他把她压在门上，慢慢放松手上的力道，缓缓地挺进了她的身体。  
　　一时之间两人都屏住了呼吸。她的身体之中很温暖，柔软、湿润、紧致，吉尔伽美什几乎想立刻粗暴地掠夺、占有她，揉碎她，但是又有一点儿害怕弄坏了她。他抱紧她，说道：“放松些。”  
　　迪尔姆德靠在他的肩膀上，闭着眼睛摇了摇头，不知是在表示自己无法放松，还是其他什么意思。微卷的发丝拂过他的脸颊和脖子，有点儿痒。她的双手紧抓他的肩膀，胸部贴在他的胸口，他听到她有些颤抖的呼吸声和心脏快速的跳动。  
　　他试着把她的身体稍微抬起来一些，从她的身体里退出来一点，再慢慢深入。她那无意识紧缩的内壁带来的感觉几乎让他失控，他逐渐加快动作，变换着力度和频率摩擦着她的内部，她不由自主泄出的呻吟和喘息拂过他的颈间。  
　　身体中被另外一个人填满，感受到他炙热的温度，如此贴近，像要融为一体般贴近，体内深处涌起浪潮一般的快感和愈加空洞的渴求。她听到吉尔伽美什那让她感到战栗的沙哑的低声呻吟，然后她的身体被稍微推开，后背贴上舱门，他抬起头看着她，挑起嘴角，好像在因为她是因自己而露出这副有些迷茫而又沉醉其中的神情而感到得意似的。  
　　吉尔伽美什的动作越来越快，也越来越深入。想要和她更加接近，想要触摸她的更深处，想要看她更加诱人的神情。他低下头，嘴唇蹭过她的锁骨，因为汗水而闪亮的细腻肌肤上有着蜂蜜一般的甜香。那种感觉好像越是接近就越抓不住，她的甬道在收缩，在将他邀请进她的身体中更深的地方，然后，最激烈的一下紧缩让他们同时达到高潮，脑海中一片空白，好像所有的缺憾都在这一刻得到了满足，什么都不必再去思考。  
　　他们紧拥着对方，等到身体的痉挛平静下来，快感渐渐退去，大脑开始继续思考才慢慢放松手臂。几缕微卷的黑发被汗水湿透贴在迪尔姆德的额上，吉尔伽美什把它们拨开，亲吻上去，然后是眼睑，鼻尖，嘴唇。  
　　迪尔姆德感到他从自己的身体中退了出去，然后有什么东西跟着涌出，顺着大腿根流下。他离开时她几乎没站稳脚步。  
　　“你又把它留在里面，”她说，几乎有些不知所措，想用手去遮挡这副狼狈的模样，“万一要是……”  
　　吉尔伽美什拿了一盒纸巾回来，看着她手忙脚乱地抽出几张擦拭。“怀孕了正好结婚。”他说，“我比较喜欢女儿。”  
　　迪尔姆德抬起头来。他没有开玩笑，也不是突然异想天开，而是非常平淡且理所当然地把这句话说出了口，好像这是再平常不过的事情。  
　　虽然在这些时间的相处中，吉尔伽美什从没说过他只是想要和她玩玩，她也从没见过吉尔伽美什追求其他女性，但她的确没有想过吉尔伽美什是认真的，认真地想要和她恋爱，和她结婚生子，共度一生。这些都不像是吉尔伽美什会做的事。  
　　“你为什么那么惊讶？”吉尔伽美什挑眉，“结婚，然后给我生个孩子不好吗？”  
　　“可我还没有准备好。”迪尔姆德说，掩饰慌乱的神情和泛红的脸颊一般低头穿好内裤和丝袜，整理好短裙和衬衫。“我还不想改变我现在的生活。”她捡起帽子和发夹。  
　　“如果可以向更好的方向改变，为什么不选择它？”吉尔伽美什把手指插进她的长发中间，让它们在指间流过：“你可以去任何想去的国家，游览任何想去的地方，而不是跟着飞机，让它决定你的行程和目的。”  
　　迪尔姆德咬住嘴唇。  
　　“我当然也会一直陪着你的。难道你还能找到比我更好的男人吗？”  
　　“我要想一想。”迪尔姆德小声说，然后皱眉看着吉尔伽美什那似乎势在必得的脸：“请你好好坐回驾驶席上去吧，机长。”  
　　迪尔姆德转过身，发梢从吉尔伽美什的手中滑脱出去。走出驾驶室，关上门之后，她脱力般地靠在了门上。  
　　也许应该好好考虑一下，她想，下意识地摸着自己发烫的脸颊。她并不讨厌吉尔伽美什，或者可以说有些喜欢他，也许再遇到一个能如此理所当然地说出想要和自己结婚生孩子的男人不容易，而且听到他说希望自己给他生孩子时也的确没有感到排斥。  
　　回去休息室的途中，言峰绮礼迎面走了过来，平时没什么表情的脸竟然对迪尔姆德微笑了一下。虽然看起来只是普通打招呼的笑容，却让迪尔姆德感到毛骨悚然，她僵硬地回了一个笑容之后就逃进了休息室。  
　　头等舱唯一的男性乘务员卫宫切嗣竟然一脸郁卒地坐在下铺抽烟，阿尔托利亚回来之后肯定少不了对他发一通火。迪尔姆德有些不好意思地对他表示想换衣服，他看了一眼迪尔姆德，点了点头起身离开，迪尔姆德简直觉得如果自己是男人的话他就要拍拍自己的肩膀安慰自己了。  
　　迪尔姆德回到工作间时，阿尔托利亚正在吃点心。  
　　“还没到换班时间呢。”她有些含糊地说。  
　　“我知道，可是在休息室也没有什么事情可做。”  
　　“那也应该是切嗣来。他还在蹲厕所？该不会脱肛了吧。”  
　　“……阿尔托利亚……女孩子这样说话有些……”  
　　阿尔托利亚耸了耸肩。“迪尔姆德？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“你的心情好像不错，有什么好事发生了吗？”  
　　“是啊，”迪尔姆德想了想，回答道，“可能吧。”

 

-END-


End file.
